Annaleice Decarion
Annaleice is a minor character in Kingdom Hearts: Arcana. She is a Keyblade Apprentice from the Land of Departure. Her name suggests nobility, but this hasn't been seen yet. Annaleice openly harbors a crush on Ventus, much to Terra and Aqua's amusement. Story ''Kingdom Hearts: Arcana'' Annaleice is first seen in Nathaniel Koroshiya's storyline receiving Reaper's Choice from the aged Keyblade Master. Afterwards, she isn't seen until the point in Zane Koroshiya's storyline where she meet up with him, looking for Ventus. Zane reveals that Ventus is in the forecourt training with Terra, prompting Annaleice to start running after a quick thank you. Zane gives chase, only to have Annaleice abruptly halt in front of him when they reach the forecourt, marveling at Ven's increased speed. At this point, Annaleice reveals that she has yet to receive her armor, and she also reveals that she has yet to be assigned to a Master. She admits that her information about apprentices receiving their armors within a couple months of arriving at the Land of Departure comes from Master Xehanort, though. After revealing that Master Eraqus wanted to see her, Annaleice also reveals that she's decided to use Reaper's Choice in a fashion much like Ventus does due to some particularly embarrassing reasons. Upon hearing these "reasons", Zane laughs at her and Annaleice has to huff and glare at him to shut him up and get him to apologize. After forgiving him, Annaleice suggests going to the throne room, where Master Eraqus and Master Koroshiya are waiting. Here, it's revealed that Annaleice is to be assigned to Master Koroshiya, but not before Zane makes a few snide comments and has to get his foot stomped by the young blonde for being too quiet. This prompts Master Koroshiya to remark that Annaleice and Zane will get along well together--provided they don't kill each other, that is. Appearance Annaleice has blonde hair and blue eyes, typical of a Scandinavian girl, despite her nationality being unknown. She is at least as tall as Ventus, if not an inch or two taller, and she always has her shoulder-length hair up in a ponytail. Annaleice's outfit consists of a pink long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, black running shoes, and bronze shoulder pads. She wears thick prescription glasses for far-sightedness. Personality Annaleice is kind and caring, but she has a short temper and has a bad habit of exploding on whoever makes her angry. Fortunately for all parties involved, she apologizes once she's calmed down. Annaleice, despite her training, is still notoriously jumpy, and has a distinct fear of Darkness in general. When nervous or scared, she'll adjust her glasses constantly. Fighting Style Annaleice's fighting style is a mixture of high speed physical attacks and magic. Like Ventus, she holds her Keyblade in a reverse grip. She often dashes forward to begin with, spins and slashes, and finishes with a two-handed backwards stab. The sharp-pointed teeth of Reaper's Choice make it a particularly dangerous weapon. Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Characters